Computer networks are well known and basically there are two popular types i.e. a token ring network and an ethernet network. Such networks are now well defined. In other words, in order to have compatible equipment and software certain features have to be present in order to comply with the standard.
It is known to divide up a large network using devices called bridges and in ethernet technology a bridge is a defined device having defined characteristics. However, we have in the past modified such devices as that they retain i he defined operations of a bridge but also, within the device, handle data in a different manner so as to economize on memory. In our terminology a modified bridge is termed a switch.
In modern networks, more and more control of data flowing in the network is required in order to avoid bottle-necks which cause delays. There is thus a need for a high performance low cost switch or bridge.